Two Years Later
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Two years later after Trina lets Tom know she's pregnant, after they've been raising their children in their Chicago home. A daughter asks a curious question, which leads into some good news.


**Hey guys! As you probably know, I write a story called "A Swinging Surprise". It's a continuation of the series Swingtown, and it's pretty adorable if you ask me! :)**

**Anyways, I wanted to do a fun, cute little one shot with Trina & Tom, so here's the results!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**G.**

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

Those were the words that changed Tom and Trina's lives two years ago. The words that they thought wouldn't be such a bad idea, until they found all of the "fun" of parenthood. The extra fights, the sickness, the hormones, no more parties, no swinging…all of it had changed.

Two years ago, Tom and Trina Decker were the couple that people would call up, asking them to go to a new disco, or maybe even to come over for the night. Today, Tom and Trina Decker are the couple that people look at and go, "Wow. They've changed a lot."

"Here you go, girls." Trina said, laying a plate down on each of their high chairs. It was full of soft foods that the twins liked to eat, along with a sippy-cup of milk.

Tom walked up behind her and laid his hand on her lower back, "Hey Tri." He said. She turned around and he kissed her cheek, this made the twins giggle.

Trina looked at them and pursed her lips through a smile, "You like it when mommy and daddy are happy, don't you?" She asked in a motherly tone.

They smiled and nodded.

After they had finished their dinners, Trina put them to bed, reading them a bedtime story before they went to sleep as she always did.

"…And, the end." She finished the small book.

The girls both smiled at the happy ending.

Trina stood up from the chair in their room and walked to their beds, tucking each one in individually. "Goodnight, sweeties." She said.

"Night night." One replied.

"Mommy?" The other said.

She turned towards her and looked at her curiously, "Yes dear?" She asked.

The young girl looked at her with inquisitive eyes, "I'm a little sister, right?" She asks sincerely.

Trina nods, "Yes, you are. And that's your big sister." She said, pointing to the other girl.

She furrows her eyebrows and makes a confused face. She then looks up at her mother, "Well…when am _I _gonna have a little sister?" She asked innocently.

Trina was a little speechless, she didn't know that her daughters had even considered the whole sibling thing. She gently patted her arm, "Maybe one day." She said. She kissed her on the forehead, "Now, it's time for you to go to sleep, okay?" She continued.

Her daughter nodded and snuggled up tighter under the blankets.

"Goodnight my dears." Trina said as she turned the light off, closing their door.

She walked down the hall and into the master bedroom where Tom already was.

She walked in, and Tom immediately noticed her expression. "You okay, Tri?" He asked, noticing how shaken up she looked.

She nodded, "I'm fine." She lied.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I know _something_ is wrong, babe. What's up?" He asks again, looking her in the eyes.

She sighed defeated, "It's just that…she asked me tonight if…"

"If what, babe?"

"If she was ever going to have a little sister. Or brother. Either one. But she specified as sister."

"A sibling?" Tom ask, sounding as if he was taken off-guard.

She nodded, then shrugged her shoulders, "I mean…the idea of it isn't all that bad, is it?" She asked.

Tom tilted his head over one way, then the other, "Well…I mean, we have two." He replied.

She looked at him deep into his eyes, "Is that all you want? Just two?" She asked.

Tom opened his mouth, but no words came out. He just sort of squeaked. "I…"

"That's fine if it is, Tom. But…I'm not getting any younger…if…we want more…" She said, inching closer into him.

He rubbed his palm up the middle of her back, going under her shirt. "Do you want more, Tri?" He asked, taking a deep breath.

She put her lips together and paused, as though she was thinking of what to say.

Truthfully, after she had gotten over the initial scare of these babies, everything else was easier than she expected. Giving up the parties for them was okay, giving up the swinging for them was okay. If they had another go around, they wouldn't have all that fear and worry this time. They could just have a normal pregnancy.

She shrugged her shoulders and wearily batted her eyes, "I don't mind the thought…" She said, never actually giving him a straight answer.

Tom smirked and pulled her closer, "You don't mind the thought?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

He knew when she was either not telling the whole story or was stretching the truth. This time, she was _not _telling the whole story at all.

She smiled and shook her head, "I guess…I guess I want more children." She answered.

Tom stayed silent for a moment, just taking in those words. Were they ready for more kids? They were doing okay with these two so far, but three…or possibly even four if the "twin" thing happens again? Would he be able to handle it?

Trina noticed his worried, confused look, "Tom…if you don't want more children…that's fine." She said in a low voice, becoming a little sadder.

He shook his head and ran his hands up her body, "No, no. I wouldn't mind having more either, Tri. I think that'd be good." He answered.

She smiled a bit and raised her brows, "Good." She said.

"Good? How long have you been thinking about this, exactly?"

She chuckled, "A while. I'm just glad one of _your _daughters brought it up, perfect way to tell you." She said, beaming her smile at him.

"Tell me what?" Tom asked, obviously confused.

"Tom…" She said, still smiling.

He was still utterly confused, not knowing what she was saying.

She tilted her head over, watching him trying to figure this out. It was quite funny. She let out a small giggle and took his hand, placing it on her stomach, "I'm glad you want more kids…" She repeated slowly.

Tom's light bulb finally came on in his head, "You mean…"

She smiled again, "I'm pregnant, Tom."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :) don't forget to read "A Swinging Surprise" too! :)**

**Much love,**

**G.**


End file.
